Cariñitos sádicos
by Nadine Seiten Taisei
Summary: Oneshot. Okikagu. Sádico y China son adultos y están casados. Kagura tiene las molestias propias de los primeros meses de embarazo. ¿Cómo sobrellevarán ambos, con su particular carácter, la convivencia?


_¡Muy buenas, gente! Aquí tenéis el otro oneshot, como os decía, para terminar bien el año. Espero que os guste, y gracias por leer y comentar._

 _Agradeced también el esfuerzo de Kyosha012, por corregir tan bien que (la mayoría de las veces) no me salen ni peros. Insisto también por aquí para que continúe con el fic *silba*._

 _Pedido: Kagura y Okita tienen la apariencia de la película Be Forever Yorozuya. Están en una cama, se les ve a ambos desnudos de cintura para arriba. Ella tiene ojeras y mala cara, como si estuviera mareada. Él la mira fijamente, muy cerca de su cara._

 _También varios me habéis pedido un oneshot con Kagura embarazada, así que espero que esto sea de vuestro agrado._

 _ **Anotación:** Aún a sabiendas de que este fic está en castellano, hago uso de honoríficos japoneses y algún que otra palabra japonesa. Sé que esto es estrictamente un error, debido a la costumbre de haberlo escuchado o leído de esta forma en traducciones y anime. Me interesaría mucho saber vuestra opinión respecto a este tema. Para entenderlo mejor, se trataría de sustituir cosas del tipo: "Gin-chan" por "Gin", "Kondo-san" por "Señor Kondo", etc, como habría en un manga corriente editado al castellano._

La luz se filtraba a través de la cortina. El polvo en suspensión brillaba y se movía en cámara lenta. Los jóvenes, durmientes en silencio, descansaban en una gran cama de sábanas lilas. El hombre había reposado su brazo desnudo sobre ella, dado que la joven, últimamente (debido al frío, por supuesto), se le arrimaba durante la noche buscando calor. A él no le importaba, le gustaba sentir su piel pálida y fría. Sus cabellos, castaños los de uno y pelirrojos los de la otra, se entremezclaban por la cercanía de ambos. Como aquel día era festivo, ningún despertador sonó al amanecer.

La mujer de pelo rojizo se levantó de la cama a toda prisa. Él se despertó, como es lógico, y sólo alcanzó a ver su trasero al aire corriendo hacia el baño. Unos segundos más tarde la escuchó vomitar. Cansado, dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada. Un mechón color paja tapó parte de su rostro. Quería seguir durmiendo. Al cabo de un rato, por fin, dejó de escuchar las arcadas.

Pero ella no volvía.

Suspiró, se ajustó el cordón de los pantalones y salió de la cama. Ella estaba donde esperaba, sentada en el suelo y apoyada en el retrete. Se había apartado el pelo de mala manera.

—Estás horrible —dijo él, apoyando el hombro en el dorso de la puerta.

Su compañera gruñó.

—Cállate. La culpa es tuya.

—¿Por qué no tomas algo para las náuseas —continuó Okita— y nos olvidamos de estos numeritos mañaneros?

Kagura sonrió sin levantar la cabeza. Ni así mejoró su mala imagen.

—Los Yato no necesitamos pastillas para enfrentarnos a otro Yato.

—Y lo dices con la cara dentro del váter.

Ella le miró de soslayo, molesta. Se levantó y, apoyada en el lavabo, se limpió la boca con la dignidad que le quedaba. Okita la miró de arriba abajo.

—Huelga decir que estoy a favor del nudismo pero... ¿por qué no te pones el pijama? Estamos en invierno.

—Estoy bien —cortó la joven.

—Ya, sí. Tus pezones no dicen lo mismo. Hasta podrías rayar el cristal.

—¿No puedes ir a molestar a otro? —Examinó sus ojeras en el espejo del lavabo—. No estoy de humor.

—Con lo divertido que es esto —rezongó él. Tras echarle un último vistazo a su culo, quiso acercarse, pero se detuvo—. No vas a vomitar otra vez, ¿no?

—A ti es posible que sí.

—Lo de siempre, entonces.

Fue hasta ella y, con un movimiento, la levantó al estilo princesa. Ella gruñó y le dio una torta en la cara.

—¿Quién te ha dado permiso, idiota?

La mejilla de él se puso roja. Frunció el ceño, aunque parecía más impaciente que enfadado.

—¿No estás siempre diciendo que te cargo como un saco de patatas? Ahora lo estoy haciendo como un caballero. Luego me llamas de todo, tonta.

La pelirroja dejó caer la cabeza. Su pelo resbaló en cascada por el brazo del Sádico.

—Te lo mereces igual —respondió sin muchas ganas—. Te mereces eso y mucho más.

—Sí, sí, soy un monstruo.

La llevó hasta la cama y la cubrió con las sábanas y la colcha. Ella hizo una mueca, apartó la tela y se incorporó a medias.

—¿Qué haces ahora? —repuso él, empujándola hacia atrás—. Estate quieta.

—Pero tengo calor —jadeó ella.

Él se agachó para mirarla a su altura, fijamente.

—Estamos en diciembre, _China._

—Como si se notase, el tiempo está loco. —Sacudió una mano restándole importancia al tema—. Además, —añadió de soslayo— tú también vas desnudo. Esta cosa da calor.

Él se tumbó a su lado, cara arriba. Miró hacia la pared.

—Bueno, al menos yo llevo pantalón. Eres tú la que no tenía ganas anoche de ponerse otra vez la ropa.

—Tú tampoco tenías ganas de ponerte la camisa.

—Creo que la lancé a alguna parte. —recordó, contemplando por encima del hombro la habitación. Luego la miró de reojo y, estirando el brazo, la cubrió de nuevo con la colcha.

—Si estás intentando pillar un catarro —dijo— para tenerme como sirviente, lo llevas claro. Deja de ser tan cabezota y vístete de una vez.

Kagura dejó caer la cabeza hasta la coronilla de Okita y murmuró con tono lastimero:

—Tengo hambre.

—Y yo —convino él con el rostro aburrido—. Ve a hacer el desayuno, venga.

—Estoy mala, idiota. —Le dio un corto cabezazo y él hizo una mueca de molestia—. Y además por tu culpa. Ve tú.

Silencio. Luego, un suspiro. Okita se levantó.

—Digno hijo mío es, si ya está dando por culo sin haber nacido.

Para satisfacción de la pelirroja, el joven se dirigió a la cocina. Kagura rió entre dientes y se escondió bajo la colcha como una niña traviesa. Sí, era cierto que empezaba a sentir frío. Por regla general, le bastaba con el edredón y ese idiota estúpido para mantener un calor más que placentero. Él jamás lo sabría, claro, o la chincharía con ello de por vida. Lo bueno es que Okita era fácil de manipular. Kagura sólo necesitaba arrimarse un poco, como un gato, para que él hiciera el resto. "A los hombres les gusta tocar", había escuchado de Gin-chan en alguna ocasión.

Poco tardó en llegar a su nariz el tenue olor de la tortilla y el miso. Su estómago gruñó, y se dio cuenta de que tenía bastante hambre.

Ilusionada al escuchar los pasos, puso dos cojines delante del cabecero y se colocó para recibir la bandeja para camas que su (bueno, ya no tan estúpido) marido traía. En ella había sopa de miso, arroz, dos rodajas de _tamagoyaki_ y un vaso de zumo. También trajo, con otro viaje, otra bandeja para él.

—¿Y bien, _China_? —El joven se tumbó junto a ella, bajo su bandeja, y le sonrió— Me debes una bien grande por esto.

—¿Yo? —Ella se hizo la tonta—. Yo no te debo nada.

—Cierto — cambió de idea y se estiró hacia ella para besarla—. Lo que me debes ya lo tengo.

Los labios de él sabían a chocolate. Un par de días antes Otose les había regalado una tableta de turrón de almendra, y poco a poco le iban dando gusto. Kagura era más aficionada a los polvorones.

La pelirroja, con una radiante sonrisa en los labios, dio una palmada y dijo el típico " _Gracias por la comida_ ". Él empezó por el _tamagoyaki_ , ella por el bol de arroz; lo vació en cuestión de segundos. El zumo también duró poco. Luego la sopa, y...

—¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!

Se puso roja como un tomate, se sujetó la garganta y boqueó como un pez fuera del agua con la mano para coger el zumo de la otra bandeja, pero el sádico lo cogió antes y se lo bebió de una sentada.

—¡PICA, PICA, PICA! —vociferaba.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo que Okita sonreía. El muy desgraciado se levantó de un salto fuera de su agarre, tirando su bandeja y todo su contenido, y, riendo, se cachondeó:

—¿Pica? ¡Pi-ka-chuuu, _China_!

Ella gritó, furiosa como Medusa con su pelo de serpientes. Okita se escabulló por los pelos y tiró la mesilla de noche para entorpecerla. Todavía tenía esa estúpida sonrisa oscura en la cara. Kagura sintió deseos de arrancársela de cuajo. Echó a correr hacia él, pero resbaló con el arroz que había tirado. El hombre, reaccionando rápidamente, la sostuvo antes de que se diera de dientes contra el suelo.

—Uf. Que estás embarazada, ten cuidado, joder. ¡Ah...!

Perdió el aliento con el puñetazo de ella directo a su estómago. Cayó de rodillas y Kagura se apoyó en sus hombros como si de un taca—taca se tratara.

—¿Pero cómo puedes —jadeó rabiosa— ser tan hijo de p****?

Descargó su peso en la espalda de él.

—Sabías... —el joven tenía peor voz que ella— con quien te casabas, _China..._

Kagura observó su melena marrón claro y entrelazó los dedos entre sus mechones.

—Sí, lo sabía. Ahora recuérdame porqué convencí a Gin—chan para que no te matase en la boda.

—Porque... ¿lo habría matado yo?

—Respuesta incorrecta.

Estaba en la postura perfecta para darle un rodillazo en la cara. Lo habría hecho, usando todas sus fuerzas, pero entonces él se echó a reír. No con una risa malévola, de villano de película cruel, sino una risa normal, agradable, de quien está feliz y se le notaba.

—¿De qué te ríes ahora, idiota?

Él rodeó sus piernas con el brazo y acarició su muslo con la nariz.

—De ti.

Ella frunció los labios. Miró hacia otro lado mientras enredaba los dedos en su pelo.

— _Sadist_.

—¿Qué?

—Tengo frío.

Él sonrió. Abrazó sus piernas con fuerza e, hincando la rodilla en el suelo, la levantó a ella mientras se ponía de pie.

—Entonces vamos a la cama.

 _C'est fini! Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por leer, y por vuestros comentarios. ¡Feliz año!_


End file.
